ArGo-Sparta MDoAP
The Hellenic Union Sparta and the Democratic Republic of ArGonaut, Make known their desire to live in peace with all nations and governments, and desiring to strengthen the fabric of peace between their respective alliances; Desiring to declare publicly and formally their common determination to defend themselves against external armed attack so that no potential aggressor could be under the illusion that either of them stands alone; Desiring further to strengthen their efforts for collective defense for the preservation of peace and security throughout the world; Have agreed as follows: ARTICLE I The respective signatories agree to cease any existing acts of aggression of any form on each other either singularly, or collectively. ARTICLE II The respective signatories will consult together whenever, in the opinion of either of them, the security of either of the Parties is threatened by external armed attack. Singularly or collectively, by self-help and mutual aid, the Parties will maintain and develop appropriate means to deter armed attack and will take suitable measures in consultation and agreement to implement this Treaty and to further its purposes. ARTICLE III Each respective signatory recognizes that an armed attack on either of the Parties in territories now under their respective administrative control, or hereafter recognized by one of the Parties as lawfully brought under the administrative control of the other, would be dangerous to its own peace and safety and declares that it would act to meet the common danger in accordance with its constitutional processes. This treaty also effectively voids the proceeding Optional Defense Pact signed between these two Parties. ARTICLE IV Before any offensive armed assault initiated by one of the respective signatories is to take place, the attacking Party may request assistance, be it military, technological, or political, prior to the assault. If assistance is requested, the Party requesting the assistance must give at least 48 hours notice to the duly elected leadership of the Party from which they seek assistance. After this period, the Party being requested may choose not to grant that request. If no such request is made, the Party not conducting the attack holds no obligation to the Party commencing the attacks. ARTICLE V The present treaty is concluded in perpetuity, with the provision that both respective signatories will become unbound from the terms of this treaty 48 hours after notice of its termination for cause is given in the form of a public pronouncement from a duly elected or appointed leader of the withdrawing signatory, to be posted on the main RP board of the CyberNations Forums and the respective forums of the other signatory. ARTICLE VI This Treaty shall be ratified by Sparta and the Democratic Republic of ArGonaut in accordance with their respective constitutional processes and will come into force when announcements of ratification have been made via public announcement on their respective forums and the CyberNations Forums. /s/ For Sparta, *King, Epik High *King, Legion Gadarene *Ephor of Foreign Affairs, Lectric *D. Ephor of Foreign Affairs, Jsermo For the Democratic Republic of ArGonaut *Triumvirate, PlasmoDesmata *Triumvirate, Norman173 *Triumvirate, Morey 2k7 *Minister of Foreign Affairs, InfiniteWii *Minister of Internal Affairs, CharlesinCharge *Minister of Defense, Death3965 Category:Treaties of Sparta